


Q&Gay

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, also gert is queer, gert and karolina are lifelong friends who now live with each other, happy 20gayteen!, nico and karolina are youtubers!, which is a headcanon of mine bc "dating is so heteronormative"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt "Imagine your OTP are famous on YouTube and other social media sites. The members of your OTP do a collab with each other, and do a Q&A thing. Person A ends up confessing that they have a crush on Person B. What happens next is up to you." with a slight twist.





	Q&Gay

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written an au before so it might be a little messy. i had a blast writing this though and i hope you have just as much fun reading it! happy 20gayteen!
> 
> follow me on tumblr! isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

“Hey what’s up you guys! We are here and queer! My name is Karolina Dean and boy, do we have a surprise for you!” Karolina excitedly shouts to the computer camera. 

Her and Gert hadn't been in a livestream together for a while and the blonde’s subscribers went wild. Everybody knew about Karolina and Gert and they were never opposed to it. Karolina had her LGBTQ+ advice channel and it was no surprise when her purple haired friend from home who she now lived with, Gert Yorkes made an appearance. She might as well be a Youtuber as well with the amount of times she had appeared on the fellow girl’s channel and livestreams. 

Karolina’s followers had constantly commented and tweeted for her to post a new Q&A and she wasn’t exactly against it, but she knew she was going to be flooded with the “Who are you interested in?” questions. She wasn’t private about her love life, admitting multiple times that her and Gert once had a thing back in high school, but she knew that her crush on fellow youtuber Nico Deanoru might not have been as subtle as she once thought. 

She had been fascinated in her since she first was introduced to the makeup artist’s videos, despite the fact that Karolina wasn’t too into making up her face every day. They both lived in LA and didn’t fail to take advantage of it. Karolina didn’t know how one person could get so beautiful until she met Nico in person. They initially bonded over being queer, Karolina being gay and Nico being bisexual, and praised each other for breaking stereotypes that straight people brought upon the queer community. Karolina making queer subjects less taboo by making educational videos about them and Nico being a more feminine queer makeup artist. They hung out more and more and soon became close friends. Before anyone knew it, Nico was all Karolina could think about and her subscribers quickly caught on.

Gert and Karolina surprisingly were prepared to answer the dreaded question, seeing that Gert tweeted “KAROLINA’S GONNA ADMIT WHO SHE LIKES” before the blonde tweeted the link to their Q&A livestream. They had planned to do some sort of prank of course, because that seemed like what all the “cool” Youtubers did. The questions one by one got answered, the embarrassing moments that they both knew will end up gifed kept coming and Karolina slowly forgot about the question that made Gert tweet what she did in the first place.

“Karolina!” Gert giggled. “We’ve got one more question that is probably the reason everyone’s here!” The shorter girl was definitely not wrong.  


“You mean they’re not here for my good looks? Ouch.” Karolina sarcastically stated.

Without skipping a beat, Gert wacked Karolina on the shoulder before an evil-toned “The dreaded question!” escaped her lips. 

With the fake script memorized, Karolina suddenly wasn’t so nervous anymore. The comments on the stream went absolutely crazy and Karolina laughed with every one.

“Ooh Karo’s blushing!”

“You guys, it’s so obvious she likes Nico!”

“Yes! Deanoru forever!”

“She’s smiling! We’re right!”

The comments continued to flood and Gert nudged the girl to her right. “So Karolina Dean, who is the girl you’ve got your eye on?”

As if it were fate, Karolina’s phone surprisingly buzzed. Lo and behold, a name none other than Nico Minoru popped up on her phone, covering the faces of the three girls as her lockscreen. 

“Hey Gert, look who it is!” Karolina blushed.

“Maybe we can use this opportunity to tell the truth! It was meant to be!” Gert giggled. Implying that the girl on the phone was the one that Karolina swooned over. 

Suddenly realising what Gert was trying to do, even though it was off of their fake script, she tags along. “Maybe it is! Coincidentally, I might have a little crush on the one that just made my phone light up.” 

Hiding the phone from the camera, Karolina and Gert were sure they were in the clear. The comments continued to spill with mixed emotions of the viewers. Some happy that Karolina finally said something, some pissed that they don’t know whose name was on the phone and some confident that it was Nico. The two girls in front of the camera laughed at what played out before seeing what Nico graced Karolina’s phone with.

All the fun and games came to a screeching halt as soon as Karolina opened the text message. A quiet “Oh my god” was uttered before Gert looked over to see what was the matter which then followed by a significantly louder “Oh my fucking god!” from the purple haired companion. 

The phone glowed with a simple “Your livestream is absolutely hilarious! Why didn’t you tell me?”

The fans were concerned to say the least. Comments quickly picked up with most of them consisting of “What the fuck is going on?” Karolina wished she had an answer. Nico was watching her livestream. Nico watched Karolina admit her crush on her. It all felt too real too quickly and Karolina was ready to hide under a rock for the rest of her life. 

Both girls faces were a new shade of red before Karolina light muttered a “I done fucked up.” while Gert was awkwardly giggling. They were both never speechless, but this exact moment was a first for both of them. They both sat as the comments continued to explode and it felt like all they could do was watch them before Karolina’s phone buzzed once more. She felt her palms sweat more than before and she was most definitely not ready for the reaction that Nico had given her. 

“You gotta face it sooner or later.” Gert encouraged. 

Karolina knew her best friend was right, but she had already embarrassed herself in front of her entire fanbase, she was not ready to embarrass herself in front of her crush either, even though she was sure the deed was already done. Sure she couldn’t make anything worse, Karolina checked her phone once more. 

“You better be free Monday, I’ll pick you up at 7. ;)”

Karolina’s eyes immediately widened and Gert’s did the same. No less than one second later a “We just got Karolina a date!” exploded out of Gert’s mouth. She had no shame. She looked over at Karolina who just had a small crooked smile. The state of events changed faster than either of them could keep up with and their emotions did too. Comments continued to flood while both Karolina and Gert forgot they were in the middle of a livestream. 

Karolina looked at the comments before beginning her outro. She had been through enough emotions in five minutes that she could handle and the less gifs of all of that, the better. 

“Well there you have it guys! Contrary to anyone’s belief, I have feelings for someone. Thank you all for coming to this shitshow of a Q&A and giving us questions to answer! Thank you also to this girl Gert who might be primarily the reason this whole thing happened. Don’t worry guys, I’ll kill her off screen. Be ready for a new video on Friday and don’t forget! Be heard, be here and be queer! Bye guys!”

“You guys are welcome for making Karolina show her emotions for once! Thanks for having me Karo and unlike this one said, this isn’t the last time you’ll see me. Smash your local patriarchy!” Gert chimed in before Karolina shut off the stream.

Once the laptop was closed and emotions were settled, Karolina hit Gert in the back of the head followed by a loud “God DAMNIT Gertrude!” Gert however, had no regrets.

“Karo if you think about it, I might get you laid. You’ll be thanking me soon.” 

“And what if the date doesn’t go well?”

“Tell me all those times you two went out already weren’t basically dates. You two will be fine and your subscribers will be thanking me! Now let’s pick out an outfit!” Gert started running to Karolina’s closet before the blonde could even stand up. 

The week flew by slower than either of them expected and when Monday rolled around, Karolina ignored all of Gert’s attempts to communicate to her. She then felt her phone vibrate before looking at an Instagram notification. KarolinaQueen just posted a photo. 

The photo, a simple picture of two intertwined hands, one obviously Karolina’s due to the bracelet she always wore and the other was none other than Youtube makeup artist Nico Minoru. She wasn’t tagged, but by the looks of her black nails and the lipstick swatches on her wrist, there weren’t many other people it could possibly be. Gert smiled before scrolling down to read the caption which said nothing but short “Fuck you, Gert.” The purple haired girl began to laugh, knowing that the caption was out of pure love before starting to read the comments.

“GERT YOU’RE A BLESSING! @NewYorkesCity”

“I knew it! #Deanoru forever! @KarolinaQueen @NicoMinoruMUA”

The comments went on and on, mainly consisting various forms of those two statements. Gert couldn’t help but smile before posting her own comment.

“NewYorkesCity: Should I leave the house alone for you two tonight? ;) #Deanoru”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very appreciated!!!


End file.
